Unsaid
by x-Requiem-x
Summary: Je ne suis pas entier, la preuve il me manque toi. Il me manque ma joie, mon espoir et mon amour. J'aimerais te parler d'amour. Mais tu n'as jamais été doué pour cela. Et moi non plus. J'espère, qu'un instant, une seconde, peut-être même le temps d'un regard, tu aies senti ton coeur s'emballer pour moi. Se mourir pour moi. Battre pour moi." UA -


**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer possède les livres, les personnages et tout le tralala. **

**Pairing: Edward/Jasper.**

**Raiting: M. Voir MA, j'hésite avec des scènes violentes ou du viol. On verra, mais je ne verrais pas dans le SM. **

**Note de l'auteur: Oui, oui, bien sûr c'est une fiction à caractère franchement homosexuelle. Oui oui, elle ne sera pas très gaie. Oui oui, je ne mettrais pas la suite si je n'ai aucune review. Oui oui je vous remercie de lire. Oui oui ceci est un UA.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Un jour, tu m'as demandé si on pouvait tout recommencer. Tout arrêter. Cette lettre, elle est pour toi. J'écrirais ma haine, mon amour. Je m'écrirais. J'écrirais mon gâchis, ma triste vie. La façon dont tu m'as détruit, dont je t'ai détruit. Je crois que ce n'était qu'un jeu. Un divertissement frivole. Savoir qui de nous deux en sortirait entier. Je ne suis pas entier, la preuve il me manque toi. Il me manque ma joie, mon espoir et mon amour. Tu m'as écrasé. Avec des mots, avec des coups, avec des effleurements. Peut-être que tout n'était qu'illusion. J'aime croire que la fin était réelle. Mais cela ne me rassure pas, bien au contraire, en fait. J'aimerais te parler d'amour. Mais tu n'as jamais été doué pour cela. Et moi non plus.

Je pourrais aussi te parler de tes caresses sur mon corps, des miennes sur le tien. De ces moments, qui m'ont paru presque beaux. De ces baisers, qui m'ont paru presque douces. De ces contacts qui m'ont paru peut-être même éternels. Je pourrais aussi te rappeler ta bite dans ma bouche, la mienne dans la tienne. De toi en moi. Et espérer désespérément te faire bander, comme je savais si bien le faire, dans une autre époque, dans un autre monde. Tu sais, moi je ne bande plus. Crois-moi ou pas. Je ne te dis pas, que je n'ai plus aucun contact sexuel, bien au contraire. Mais je ne prends plus mon pied. Je crois que j'ai perdu tout plaisir quelconque.

En te connaissant -car je te connais par coeur, bien plus que toi-même, presque aussi bien que tu me connais- tu riras en lisant ces mots. J'avais toujours été le plus dépravé, dans notre couple. Couple. L'avait-on été ? J'ose espérer que oui. Et tu sortiras ta bonne vieille phrase: "on n'est pas sérieux quand on a 17 ans". Ce n'est pas si vieux que ça, tout de même. On l'était. Comme moi, tu le sais. Que tout était sérieux. Qu'on aurait dû arrêter avant de franchir ce pas. Ou qu'on aurait dû continuer en arrêtant toute cette merde.

J'aimerais te parler d'amour. Dieu, comme j'aimerais. As-tu déjà parlé de ce sentiment si fort et destructeur ? L'as tu ressenti, un seul instant ? C'est la deuxième fois, que j'aborde ce sujet. Alors que face à toi, je m'étais toujours tu. Je ne le dirais pas. Ou peut-être que c'était déjà fait. Et toi, m'aimais-tu ? Je ne te demande pas l'amour éternel, celui qui peut tout vaincre. Je ne l'ai pas toujours ressenti. D'ailleurs, es-tu réellement étonné que j'en ressentais pour toi ? Ne t'en es-tu pas toujours douté, au fond de toi. Te voiler la face, c'est ton truc. J'espère, qu'un instant, une seconde, peut-être même le temps d'un regard, tu aies senti ton coeur s'emballer pour moi. Se mourir pour moi. Battre pour moi. Là, c'est moi qui me voile la face, je crois.

Je t'ai parlé de mon amour -non, je ne te dirais jamais ces trois mots. Jamais- je pense qu'on doit sérieusement passer à ma haine. Ma haine pour toi, de toi. Elle s'est incrusté partout, cette salope. Dans mon coeur, dans le tien. Car je t'ai haï -je peux te le dire, non ?- et je te hais encore désespérément. Cela cessera, un jour crois-tu ? Je n'espère pas. Elle me comble, cette haine. Elle me dit, que finalement je n'ai pas tout perdu. Tu es un connard. Tu resteras éternellement un connard, Edward tu sais ?

Les autres ont sûrement pensé que tous mes sentiments s'atténueront. Mais non. Ils sont toujours aussi présents, me rongeant doucement, à petit feu. Non, à grand feu. Quand je ferme les yeux, c'est toi que je vois. Toi, les yeux injectés de sang. Toi, me criant des insanités, ton beau visage détruit par la rage. Je ne suis pas la victime, mais crois-moi tu ne l'es pas non plus. Qui avait tort. Qui a commis le plus d'erreur. Quelle a été la plus grosse. Si tu veux mon avis, ma plus grosse erreur et de t'avoir aimé. Et cela a été aussi ma plus belle réussite.

Des sourires, des moments de douceur, de franchise. Ces moments, que j'ai toujours trouvés déplacés, incohérents. Je me souviens aussi, de ta main dans la mienne, un jour. Rapidement, pour m'aider face au Diable. Je ne le savais pas. Mais j'aurais du m'en douter, non . Que tu étais ma fin. Suis-je la tienne ? J'essaye de m'imaginer ton avenir. Maintenant, toute suite. Toi, qui reçois cette drôle de lettre et l'ouvre. Un de tes mioches te crie "papa" pour venir l'aider à faire ses devoirs. Non, non, tu es trop jeune. Non, ton gosse hurle pour recevoir son biberon que tu étais en train de préparer. Ta copine, blonde et pulpeuse, te dit que tu es un bon à rien. Je sais, tu dois te dire : comment peux-tu te tromper autant. C'est vrai, que si j'ai ton adresse et ton nom je peux en savoir beaucoup, pour toi.

Mais ce n'est pas moi qui la posterai, cette lettre. Je suis bien trop lâche, et tu ne le sais que trop bien. Et je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu deviens, comme tu ne veux sûrement pas savoir ce que je deviens à mon tour. Au moins tu as une adresse -Alice l'a dégoté- et cela me rassure assez. Tu n'as donc pas fini dans un caniveau. Bravo, Edward. Et pour ta gouverne, non je ne fais pas les trottoirs. Oui, on s'était trompé. Sur toute la ligne. Du début à la fin. Parfois, j'ose imaginer un avenir avec toi. Si toute cette merde n'était pas arrivée. Si on s'était rencontré différemment. Si je n'étais pas moi. Si tu n'étais pas toi.

Je ne suis pas sûr que tu ait lu jusque-là. Tu te demandes peut-être l'utilité de ce tas de feuilles. J'ai pris une décision. Je veux me libérer. De ton démon, de ton regard qui me poursuit jusque dans mes rêves, de mes souvenirs. Alors je vais réécrire ce déchet nôtre notre ... Notre. De nous. Je vais te conter mon histoire, tout du moins la nôtre. Voilà, une histoire. Un mot qui convient, enfin. Ma version, bien sûr. Et tu trouveras sûrement quelque chose à redire. Si tu lis, merci. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu as bien de la chance.


End file.
